Thomas, Mario, and Luigi's journey to the North Pole
CARTOON NETWORK MOVIES Thomas, Mario, and Luigi's journey to the North Pole is a Canadian-American CGI Cartoon Network movie based on The Polar Express. This movie is about Mario and Luigi riding on Annie and Clarabel with children to go the North Pole because today is Christmas eve on the island of Sodor. Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel go through the same things The Polar Express did in this movie, including going up and down a hill at high speed towards a tunnel that resembles the face of a monster. The entrance to the tunnel is at the bottom of the hill with Thomas going into the tunnel's mouth at high speed. The icicles represents the tunnel's teeth. This movie will come out at the end of 2020. Scene 7: Steepest downhill grade in the world and the ice lake. After getting all the Caribou to move off the tracks, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel are ready to go with the sound of Thomas' whistle. Thomas moves again with Mario and Luigi sitting on the far front of Thomas to where his front coupling is. It was a nice and slow ride until, a fireman kept on shoveling more and more coal, wanting to get to the north pole on time. Thomas notices how fast they are going so Mario wants Luigi to call out to the driver to slow down. The driver and fireman could not hear Luigi. The fireman was about to shovel coal into Thomas' firebox one last time when he suddenly trips over and he tears off the brake lever by accident. The brake lever falls out of the cab, causing Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel to speed out of control. Meanwhile, Luigi tells Mario that they can't hear him. "They can't?" asked Thomas. Luigi shook his head to say no. "Uh oh." said Mario once they get on the bridge and pass by one sign that says "DANGER 89 DEGREE DROP" and the other sign on the other side that says "USE LOW SPEED". Mario says he does not like the look of this in which Luigi agrees. So, the two brothers decide to call Sir Topham Hatt on their communicator Sir Topham Hatt gave to Mario and Luigi. They talked to Sir Topham Hatt on what was going on as well as Thomas. Mario and Luigi also tell Sir Topham Hatt that they have lost communication with Thomas' driver and fireman. Thomas tells Sir Topham Hatt on the communicator that Mario and Luigi are sitting totally exposed on the front of him. Sir Topham Hatt wants to know what is going on. Luigi informs Sir Topham Hatt that Thomas is increasing speed uncontrollably and they are rapidly approaching a gulch at a speed much too great. Luigi turns the communicator around to show Sir Topham Hatt what they are heading for. Mario says that this gulch looks like to be the steepest downhill grade an engine can go down in the world. Luigi turns off the communicator as Thomas suggests that the two of them should hold on tightly in which they definitely do as they reach the bottom of the gulch and they speed over the bridge they are still on like a roller coaster at extreme speed. Meanwhile, the driver and fireman's faces are green because they are getting sick from speeding down the roller coaster like bridge. As soon as Thomas goes down one last 89 degree drop, the fireman and driver begin to vomit. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! THE ICE HAS FROZEN OVER THE TRACKS!" cried Mario. "GET READY FOR THIS THOMAS!" called Luigi. Thomas' wheels rapidly leave the rails and Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Mario, and Luigi all end up on the ice lake. Thomas slides on the ice lake at full speed until Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel form in a circle. The ice begins to fracture because of the weight of Thomas and his coaches. Meanwhile, Thomas crashes through an ice berg, causing him to lean over sideways as well as his coaches. It also nearly throws Luigi off of Thomas. Mario takes Luigi's hand and after a few attempts, helps Luigi up to safety. Annie and Clarabel wanted to know what was going on and Thomas told them all about the problem they are in. Meanwhile, the driver and fireman have finished throwing up. The driver opens the box to find a new brake lever which they should have thought of. The driver and fireman get to work using tools to install the new brake lever, allowing the driver to control Thomas' speed again when he turns the new brake lever. Thomas' wheels stop turning and Thomas, still leaned over sideways, turns around and moves backwards before coming to a complete stop. Once at a complete stop, Thomas leans over even further as Mario and Luigi keep themselves from falling off. Before Thomas can fall through the ice, he tips over the other way and his wheels slam on the ice, making it fracture even more. Then, he leans the other way before his other wheels slam onto the ice. Mario and Luigi got all the way up and they stand on top of Thomas' cab. Mario and Luigi notice the ice breaking so they have Thomas and his coaches back up quickly. Since Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel are facing the wrong way, Mario and Luigi have Thomas turn around in which he does. Once they are moving forward to get away from the breaking ice, Mario and Luigi, who are on top of Thomas' cab navigate where Thomas should go. Luigi first calls out at Thomas to go left and then Mario calls out at Thomas to go right nonstop and this is in order to align with them. Meanwhile, the breaking ice catches up with them, but Thomas manages to get on the rails just in time before the ice shatters completely. Mario and Luigi, still on top of the cab of Thomas, are happy to have saved Thomas and his coaches. Mario and Luigi from the mushroom kingdom travel to the island of Sodor to meet Thomas and his friends for the first time in the movie Mario, Luigi, and Thomas' journey to the North Pole. There, Sir Topham Hatt gives Mario and Luigi a communicator to talk to him any time doring the journey to the North Pole. All voice actors and actresses in this movie will be Canadian. This movie will even have Canadian actors who are good or great at voicing Mario and Luigi.